In recent years, portable information processing apparatuses capable of performing information communication through wireless communication, such as smartphones, cellular phones and mobile PCs, have spread with advanced multi-functionality while positional information services become available such as GPS.
In the past, various games have been proposed which make use of the portability of such information processing apparatuses and positional information services (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The technique disclosed in this Patent Document 1 builds a game system which displays and controls a virtual position and a virtual displacement in a screen (virtual world) displayed by a role playing game in correspondence with a current position and a displacement thereof in a real world acquired on the basis of GPS or the like, and displays a second virtual world when the position overlaps with an event icon. It is therefore possible to realize a new entertainment by utilizing positional information and combining actual positional information with a conventional game system a non-conventional game system, and provide a system which make it possible that a walker can enjoy exercise by actually moving.